


Red

by Pouncy_Potato



Series: c o l o r s [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Flashbacks, Fluff, Help, How to tags even work, M/M, Post Season 8, Realizations, Red - Freeform, Reuniting, Season 8 Spoilers, Songfic, They live on altea with their cow and farm, keeeeef, klance, not for much longer tho, only a lil bit of angst tho, veronica likes "old" music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncy_Potato/pseuds/Pouncy_Potato
Summary: Songfic - "Red" Taylor Swift(kinda but not really?? Ugh you'll see)--Lance has spent the past year of his life trying to reconnect with love. Ever since Allura's sacrifice, moving on has been a struggle, that is until Veronica starts playing Taylor Swift that Lance is reminded it's okay to move on.





	Red

Lance was content. At least, if you asked him about himself, that's what he would say. Life on Altea was peaceful, and living on a farm wasn't the worst way to spend his years. He made sure to surround himself with things he loved, like his family, himself, and lots and lots of flowers. (The flowers were really Allura's favorite, but he loved her, so they counted.)

 

It'd been about a year and a half after Allura's death, and he'd be lying if he said he was over her. After so long of pining after her, he had so little time being able to fully love her before she was taken away, it was just unfair. He'd felt so numb for what felt like years, but was really only about three months. She held apart of his heart, and will forever, but he still had felt so void. She said she'd love him forever, but had she really meant it? 

 

Lance had put an lots of thought into it, now that he had all the time in this world, and the next. She had just suddenly taken interest into him one day, it seemed too out of the blue. She was so upset about Lotor, so confused about herself, had he just been somewhat of a rebound?

 

He shook the thought out of his head every time it crept back in. Allura wasn't like that, and while she was confused, she'd never stoop that low. 

 

And so Lance swore off love.

 

At least, that's what he was thinking, sitting in one of Altea's vast fields.

 

The sun was bright on the hazy summer day, almost reminding Lance of his home on Earth. He picked a flower and stared at the elegant purple flowers as he let it go with the wind. Altea was so full of life, he was almost overwhelmed.

 

Suddenly his friends crept into his mind. What were they even up to now?

 

Pidge and Matt were back on Earth, preparing the next generation for what could come. Were they happy with what they were doing? 

 

Hunk was not the top chef in the universe, which made sense, his food or “sustenance” was arguably the best in the galaxy. He was doing what he loved.

 

Shiro, well Shiro just got  _ married _ about a month ago. A good thing for them, Curtis really was a wonderful man, and they were purely in love, like he had been with Allura.

 

And Keith-

 

Keith was being Keith. Stupid, amazingly brave, kind Keith. 

 

With his mother and Kolivan, he completely reformed the Galran empire, just after he declined their proposal for  _ him _ to be their new leader. Not only that, but he also reformed the Blade of Marmora into a freaking humanitarian society that went out and helped anyone in the universe who needed it. 

 

Stupid, grizzled, amazing Kei-

 

"There you are, I've been looking all over the place for you." A voice retorted from behind him. Lance was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see the face of his older sister, Veronica staring back at him. 

 

"What can I say, it's a nice day out today, I just thought I’d come and think,” he replied, standing up to fully look at her, his thoughts lost with the winds.

 

Veronica stifled a laugh, putting her hands on her hips. “You? Thinking? Who are you and what did you do with Lance?”

 

Lance flushed, but laughed along with her.

 

“Hey, you know I’ve changed. I’m not the same as I was a few years ago, ya know?”

 

“No, you’re not. The new you is much much worse. I’ll take stupid loverboy lance over mopey-” 

 

“Hey!” Lance interrupted.

 

“-doesn’t know how to let go lance any day. Anyway, I made us some lunch back at the house.”

 

Lance huffed, at his sister. “Oh, thanks.”

 

They started walking back to the house in silence.

 

Lance looked at his sister, smirking, and started running. “Race ya back, last one there has to give kaltenecker a bath!”

 

“Hey, you had a head start!” Veronica yelled after him, quickly chasing behind.

 

Running through the fields felt like home to him, as he soon arrived back at his house. 

 

He walked inside, and sure enough on the counter sat two sandwiches. 

 

Veronica ran in a few seconds later.

 

“You-” huff “cheater!”

 

Lance simply shrugged and stuffed his face with his food. 

“Okay, but I get to play my music, since you c h e a t e d,” she retorted. 

 

He sat at the table as his sister turned on her music, and came over to join him.

 

_ Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street _

 

_ Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly _

 

“Really, Taylor Swift? She’s from decades ago, jeez” Lance said, taking in the music for himself.

 

_ Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall _

 

_ Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all _

 

His thoughts were back to Keith, as he thought back to their time on the castle ship, just at the start of their adventures together, when they raced in a nosedive with their lions, free falling, as they both ended up crashing.

 

_ Losing him was blue like I'd never known _

 

He remembered how sad he was when Keith left to train with the blade, leaving them all alone.

 

_ Missing him was dark grey all alone _

 

For those few months, they barely saw each other, he definitely missed him.

 

_ Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met _

 

Lance still never forgave him from when he left for two years without a word. He had forgot how he and Keith had bonded, forgot how much time they had spent together, how much they relied on each other, how much they connected through- 

 

_ But loving him was **red** _

**Red**.

 

Cool, impulsive, fiery Keith.

_ Loving him was **red** _

Shit, did he love him?

_ Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you _

_ Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song _

Lance had never realized how much he had cherished Keith until he was suddenly gone. Keith had always been there right there, wherever Lance needed him.

_ Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer _

Their silly little bickering

_ Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong _

He was like, the future.

_ Losing him was **blue** like I'd never known _

All the soft looks,

_ Missing him was **dark gray** all alone _

All the fights,

_ Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met _

All the trusting exchanges,

_ But loving him was **red** _

He loved Keith

_ Oh **red** _

He had  _ loved _ Keith

_ Burning **red** _

He never stopped loved Keith.

Even with Allura invading his mind, he finally understood.

 

All because of Taylor freaking Swift, holy shit.

_ Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes _

He had to get to him.

_ Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go _

He had to make things right.

_ But moving on from him is impossible _

He couldn’t just move on from this.

_ When I still see it all in my head _

_ Burning red _

He had to tell him. He had to make it right.

_ Burning it was **red** _

Lance stood up abruptly, leaving his trance.

_ Oh losing him was **blue** like I'd never known _

“Lance, you okay?” Veronica quipped.

_ Missing him was **dark gray** all alone _

“I..” Lance started

_ Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met _

“I have somebody I need to be, somewhere I should have been all along.” Lance said as he darted out of the house.

_ 'Cause loving him was **red** _

He should have seen it all along.

_ Yeah, yeah **red** _

He ran to the ship he used whenever he want anywhere off Altea.

_ We're burning **red** _

He flew right to the blade’s base, he would get there no matter how long it took. It was his turn to do something impulsive.

_ And that's why he's spinning 'round in my head _

Allura may have been his first love, but Keith was his future.

_ Comes back to me, burning **red** _

He arrived, getting past security, and found out where he was.

_ Yeah, yeah _

He practically ran until he saw him-

_ His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street _

_ Keith _ .

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS REALLY BADLY WRITTEN AND NOT PROOF READ BUT I WAS EXCITED AND I HEARD THIS SONG IN A GROCERY STORE AND THOUGHT OF KLANCE SO
> 
> Idk there's going to be another chapter up later today to look out for that.


End file.
